dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo vs. Nickelodeon
Nintendo vs. Nickelodeon is an episode from DBX, created by Skyblazero. Description Who of these companies from videogames and cartoons will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Spongebob and the Team Nick was walking until saw a notice that said that Nintendo is better to Nickelodeon. Spongebob and the Team Nick decide walk until saw the Team Nintendo and Spongebob hits Mario in the face and the Team Nintendo look the Team Nickelodeon. Mario: Hey, why you hit me! Spongebob: Let's fight plumber! Mario: Let's a go! Spongebob: I'm ready! Mario and Spongebob put in their combat positions and the Team Nintendo and the Team Nick make the same. HERE WE GOOO! Fights Mario vs. Spongebob Mario and Spongebob hit and kicked, until Spongebob hits Mario in aside and Karate Chops Mario until kicks him in a wall and Mario shoots fire at Spongebob, who no was affected. Spongebob: Bahahahaha! Then Mario takes out his Ultra Hammer as Spongebob use his Spatula and both collide weapons until Spongebob disarms Mario and hits him several times with his Spatula until kicks Mario in the ground. Then Spongebob use his Jellyfish Net throwing Mario into a wall and shoots bubbles at Mario who grab his Ultra Hammer and crush the bubbles, annoying Spongebob who transforms into Quickster and runs at him hitting Mario several times into a wall and use his Magic Pencil creating monsters but Mario transforms into Giant Mario crushing the monsters and transforms into normal. Then Spongebob try to erase Mario who dodges and use his hammer to hit Spongebob in the ground. Then Spongebob use the Magic Page and becomes into Invincibubble and shoot bubbles at Mario who dodges and hits Spongebob with a combo of punches in a wall. Spongebob transforms into Goofy Goober Rock but Mario transforms into Star Mario and use the Wing Cap and grab Spongebob from his leg throwing him to the ground, and Mario returns to normal and transforms into Golden Mario and transforms Spongebob in coins. K.O! Mario: Yahoo... I won! Luigi vs. Lincoln Loud Luigi and Lincoln hit and kicked, until Luigi kicks Lincoln in aside and Green Missiles Lincoln in a wall. Then Lincoln runs at Luigi, kicking him in the stomach and hitting Luigi in his nose knocking him down. Then Luigi gets up and try to hit Lincoln with his Ultra Hammer but Lincoln dodges grabbing Luigi's hammer and hits Luigi's face with him until Luigi dodges and grabs his hammer and hits Lincoln in a wall with him. Then Lincoln transforms into Ace Savvy, and throws a lot of punches at Luigi and Lincoln kicks Luigi in a wall. Then Luigi transforms into Star Luigi and makes the Luigi Cyclone, hitting Lincoln several times until makes the Super Jump Punch hitting Lincoln in the sky and then Luigi shoots a Thunder that sends Lincoln into a wall. Then Luigi use his Ultra Hammer to hit Lincoln in his head, knocking him down and use his hammer, crushing Lincoln's head into a puddle of blood. K.O! Luigi: Yay, Luigi won! Wario vs. Squidward Wario and Squidward hit and kicked, until Wario make the Shoulder Bash, hitting Squidward in the ground. Then Squidward gets up and shoot Tartar Sauce at Wario and Karate Kicked Wario in a tree. Squidward transforms into Sour Note and throws a lot of punches at Wario, hitting him into a wall. Squidward touch his clarinete, annoying Wario who throws a Bob-Omb at Squidward, sending Squidward to the ground. Squidward transforms into Captain Magma and shoot lava at Wario who use the Wario Waft to collide the attack and the fart overcomes the lava and ends hitting Squidward in a wall. Wario transforms into Wario Man and hit and kicked Squidward in a wall and put a Bob-Omb in Squidward's mouth and the Bob-Omb explode, killing Squidward. K.O! Wario (Laughing): Wario is number 1! Yoshi vs. Patrick Yoshi throws Eggs at Patrick and the eggs hit Patrick, knocking him down. Then Patrick runs at Yoshi slamming him several times until push Yoshi in the ground and Butt Smash Yoshi. Then Yoshi gets up and kicks Patrick in aside but Patrick hits Yoshi in his nose, knocking him down. Patrick transforms into Mr. Super Awesomeness and throws Ice Cream at Patrick who eats all the Ice Cream and he eat a Dash Peppper hitting Patrick several times until hits Patrick in the ground and Ground Pounds Patrick but he regenerates. Yoshi: Yoshi! Patrick slams Yoshi several times, but Yoshi kick Patrick in aside and eats Patrick becoming him into a Egg. K.O! Yoshi: Yoshi! Mario appears and becomes Patrick into coins to kill him. Falco vs. Harvey Beaks Falco shoot lasers from his Blaster that hits Harvey and Falco decide kick Harvey in the ground. Then Harvey gets up and Falco and Harvey hit and kicked until Falco kicks Harvey into the ground. Then Harvey gets up and try to hit Falco who use Fire Bird burning Harvey. Harvey: AHHHH!!! Falco then use a Arwing and shoot at Harvey, and Harvey's body transforms into a blood liquid. K.O! Falco: Piece of cake! King Dedede vs. Mr. Krabs First Dedede use his Hammer hitting a lot of times Mr. Krabs until throws a Gordo at Mr. Krabs, who scared dodges. Mr. Krabs decide use his Swordfish Skull and collides Dedede's hammer until cuts Dedede's stomach. Dedede: OWW!!! Then Mr. Krabs try to cut Dedede who dodges and with his Hammer hit Mr. Krabs in a wall. Then Mr. Krabs use his Mallet and collides with Dedede's Hammer, until Mr. Krabs got hit Dedede with his Mallet in the ground. Then Dedede gets up an Inhales Mr. Krabs and throws him into a tree. Mr. Krabs decide transforms into Sir Pinch-a-Lot and boost up to dash and give Dedede a series of charge attacks to harm him, but Dedede use his Hammer hitting Mr. Krabs's head sending him into the ground. Then Dedede transforms into Masked Dedede and Krabs gets up and Dedede try to hit Krabs with his Hammer who collides with his Metal Claws until Dedede hits Krab with his Hammer in aside and makes a spinning attack with his Hammer hitting Krabs several times. Then Dedede use his Hammer to crush Krabs's head into a lot of metallic plates. K.O! Dedede: Phew, I won! Results The winner of this DBX is: Nintendo